epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheDoctorTenGrinch/Andrew Jackson vs Richard the Lionheart. Epic Rap Battles of Grinch Episode 10
Hello and welcome to another installment of my series! I was a bit lazy with the release on this one. This weekend has been very relaxing besides taking on Bongo Bongo in Ocarina of Time god dammit that pisses me off ANYWAYS. Today we have the 7th President of the United States Andrew Jackson taking on the Duke of Normandy and King of England Richard the Lionheart! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GRINCH! Richard the Lionheart! versus! ANDREW JACKSONNNNN =Andrew Jackson= Oh yeah, Old Hickory is here to quarrel! Look at you, could you be any more immoral? Your campaigns are filled with more sex than Game of Thrones! You fucking English tyrant! With my cane I'll crush your bones! Richard you made a name for yourself taking on your own father, But Young brother Henry became too much of a bother. So you killed his sorry ass so you can be in power! It's too bad, you're losing Jerusalem by the hour! =Richard the Lionheart = That's enough hearing from your old feeble ass. All you can do is take out and kill Indian mass! You're pitiful Andrew, you're not a good commander. I'll reshape your party, I'll gerrymander! Talk about your campaigns, they don't even matter! New Orleans? Blood didn't need to splatter! The war was over! It had already been 2 fucking weeks! I'll smash your army faster than you crushed the Creeks! =Andrew Jackson= Tempers are flaring and roaring and who can England thank? They got you, I'll flatten you like the 2nd National Bank! You aren't strong! You don't even live in your own realm! I'm fucking built! My arms are as strong as elm! I'm a self-made orphan who rose to the pinnacle of society. The Lion is cowardly, he licks the ass of his deity! You are as big of a failure as your 3rd Crusade. Now taste the end of my Tennessean blade! =Richard the Lionheart = Oh please, you are out of touch and never believed Washington jargon. Then you lost the 1824 election and called it a corrupt bargain! Your followers are cultish, they listen to you only out of fear! Perhaps they should walk through the Trail of Tears! I made the Jewish people my bitch! You're nothing but a Democratic witch! You're a self-made orphan yes, but you still are an Abomination. South Carolina called, they're ready to destroy your precious nation! =Andrew Jackson= I've set the traits every American leader has to bring. As for you, I've seen less moody animals in the Lion King! You're more worthless than that scoundrel Henry Clay's breath! I would tap your shoulder but it would cause your pathetic death! =Richard the Lionheart = There's evil afoot at the Hermitage as always of course. I'll bite back at you harder than your wife's first divorce. Your rhymes are as low and weak as your approval. In fact, here's a new 20, enjoy your Removal! Who won? Comment suggestions below! Who won? Richard the Lionheart Andrew Jackson Category:Blog posts